


Maybe he was just pegged as a good general

by chloenightswantsflight



Category: Hyakka Ryōran | Samurai Girls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assume they are in their twenties for this, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Just straight up sex, Pegging, maybe more sexual acts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: Even a good sex life needs something extra.





	Maybe he was just pegged as a good general

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did with the title?

It starts off with Nia ordering him to his knees, he obliges her since it is her birthday. He gazes up at her smugly wondering what else she might want. She just sits down on the hotel bed, lifting her dress while biting her bottom lip. He raises an eyebrow, he wants her to ask, _to beg_.

She stops biting her lip to give him a disappointed look but still asks. He just scoffs as if he would be expected to do things with being asked.

He scoots forward anyone because a proper general never crawls. He rubs his face on her thighs, his hair properly tickling her as he gestures for her to lean back. He rips her panties as he divides into nibbling on her inside thighs. She gasps as he just suddenly bites the inside of her right thigh close to her dripping pussy before kissing it. He chuckles as he hears her swear and her gasp leaves him feeling greedier. Oh how he'll make a mess of her, he nearly growls as she spreads herself more for him. His for the taking and he will enjoy all of her. 

He doesn’t waste time sliding fingers in her wet pussy, moving them around like a champ as she squirms and tries to rock on them. And when he slips in his tongue, heaven knows what the hypothetical neighbors think as she screams for more. He laps her up as she comes down, trying to squirm away as she starts feeling too sensitive. In a minute, she’ll be riding him into the mattress anyway. And how she pushes herself to bring him over, he loves seeing her so riled, crying from the pleasure.

A proper general always keeps his samurai satisfied.

* * *

 

Two days later, Nia starts acting funny. Not like work interfering, but glancing ever so often at his ass funny. But the fourth day he corners her as she looks away blushing.

“Why the hell or you acting strange Nia? Did something happen?” He starts panicking a little, “Is there something I need to know about.” He raises his eyebrows purposely.

Mia fidgets, “No, nothing like that. I’ve been thinking about us…. trying something?”

“Is that a question or a statement?”

“Uh, a suggestion?”

“What kind of suggestion?” The telling of how hard Nia is blushing says it is going to be very interesting and when she finally whispers it he can’t help but stumble back in shock. It’s…it’s so scandalous! How could he decline it when his samurai is giving such a pouty and timid look.

"Alright, fine. But you have to pleasure me quite a while." He gives her his best leering grin but she is too worked over for it to have an effect.

* * *

Yoshihiko is very comfortable on the bed when Nia walks in her skimpiest black lingerie, in her hands are a bottle of lube and a average box. He doesn't start, guessing what is in there. He may or may not have gulped. 

His voice is calm with the slightest undercurrent of nervousness. "I see that I have nothing to worry about." His laugh however betrays him as it starts cracking. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments please? Maybe some tame requests, ask about what lead me to write this, talk to me. Also thanks for reading this.


End file.
